shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Straight Beard (Biggus D Roman)
Introduction Biggus D. Roman, the right hand man to Tarkus Ironside and second in command of the Shizen No Hōsoku. Biggus D Roman is also known as Straightbeard. A name given to him by his friends and soldiers under his command. Appearance Biggus usually wears green and is always seen with Black Dragon, his Guan Dao. Biggus also has a very long beard that he tends to when he is not training. Personality Biggus D. Roman believes that might makes right. He thinks if a person is strong enough they can do what they please. In his mind strenght determins justice and that morals only exist to guide ones heart. It should be noted that Biggus does not accept violence upon children. Biggus declared that nobody in the organization would harm children and that decree was to be held up by his strength. If they broke that rule. T would answer to his might. Abilities and Powers Biggus D. Roman has been trained since he was the age of four. His family were well known warriors on Han Island and taught him how to fight with the Guan Dao. Their family focused on trainig his senes and his ability to react to danger. Biggus reaction time can be consider super human along with his strength to toss a war ship. There are several moves that Biggus can do with his Guan Dao that are unique to him. The Green Dragon - The Green Dragon is a flying slash that is sent out from Biggus Guan Dao after he channels his spirit into his weapon. The slash he sends out takes the form of a mighty green serpent dragon as it flies forward cutting everything in its path. The Red Dragon- The Red Dragon is a move where Biggus swings his blade around in the air till it builds up enough friction to become red hot. This move can be done withing a minute at the speed he swings his weapon. He then uses the blade to burn through his opponets and to deal out both burning and cutting damage. The Blue Dragon- The Blue Dragon is a move where Biggus swings his weapon so fast that it creates a shock waves. The shock waves however come out in three rings. Each ring is more powerful than the las and blast the opponet at different intervals. The Purple Dragon- The Purple is a move where Biggus vibrates his blade at high speeds. The blade then cuts through the opponent in a saw like motion. This move is used to cut through things that normally are too tough to cut through. He uses it to cut through solid steel, stone, and on some occasions even diamond. The secret to the move is the freqency of the vibration and its speed. The White Dragon- The White Dragon is a move were Biggus swings his Guan Dao faster than the speed of sound. The move is so fast it breaks the sound barrier. The target is first cut by his weapon and then hit by the resulting sonic boom. The Yellow Dragon- The Yellow Dragon is a move where Biggus jumps into the air and tosses his Guan Dao at his opponent. The Guan Dao is thrown at super sonic speeds and the resulting friction causes it to lose electrons and become unbalanced. The moment it hits the target it exsplodes in a loud boom and in a mass of static electric shock. Devil Fruit =Warui Warui No Mi= Summary, Allows Biggus to creat a black aura around himself, his weapon, or both. The aura is powered by his negative emotions and can extend his reach. Type, Paramecia Usage Extend the range of his blade, and protect his body. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History W.I.P Character Design Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Shizen No Hōsoku Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User